


Thankgiving Guest

by coincidental_penalties, watchforwalkers



Series: Pink Diamond [2]
Category: Glee, White Collar
Genre: Confessions, Crimes & Criminals, Epilogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coincidental_penalties/pseuds/coincidental_penalties, https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchforwalkers/pseuds/watchforwalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The statute of limitations in New York state runs out in three years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankgiving Guest

Over the three years that the statute of limitations in New York state runs out, Kurt and Finn don’t often bring it up. Kurt knows that Finn would be justified in being much more angry than he ever is, and he’s immensely grateful for that. Kurt doesn’t put out the glass tree on the exact day the statute of limitations ends, but it’s within a few weeks, and there’s not a lot of discussion about it. 

In the back of his mind, Kurt has the thought that they need to remember to put the tree away before visitors ever come over, or at least before having visitors who might recognize it, but the thought is fleeting and doesn’t come back to him the rest of that month, or after Beck ends up without Thanksgiving plans, her parents traveling and her girlfriend on set overseas. Kurt and Finn invite her to their Thanksgiving without a second thought, but neither of them thinks about the glass tree in the corner of the living room, and definitely neither of them consider Beck’s possible reaction when Finn leaves to pick up their pie about half an hour before Beck is expected. 

She’s early, arriving before Finn gets back, and Kurt still doesn’t think about it, not until she stops in the middle of the living room, staring. “What the fuck.”

Kurt follows her line of sight and then winces. “Well, shit.” 

“Why do you have— is that—” 

“Ms. Lancaster was handsomely compensated,” Kurt says as lightly as he can manage. “You, ah, technically owe Finn.” 

Beck is silent for a minute that drags in Kurt’s mind, and he starts to worry that he should call or text Finn to get back immediately. “Because the Pink Diamond wasn’t actually a woman,” she finally says. 

“Or in Vanuatu.”

“The Pink Diamond didn’t flee the scene. Fuck me,” Beck says, shaking her head. “Hudson didn’t know until that day, did he?” 

“He wasn’t ever going to know. The Pink Diamond was going to retire and fade into obscurity. Gabe wanted things to go differently.” Kurt swallows, and he feels the faded spike of fear and guilt that he could have lost Finn. 

Beck nods and finally turns to look at Kurt again. “Burke knows,” she says, and Kurt nods, even though it’s not a question. “And it’s been three years.” Kurt nods again. “I’m a little… confused right now.” 

“Understandable. I actually had intended to move that before we had visitors, but obviously I forgot.” 

“Obviously,” Beck says, her tone dry. “My best friend, who is a fellow agent for the Bureau, and a known thief. I’m more surprised and less surprised than I should be at the same time, somehow. And yet, you’ve not relapsed.” 

“I have fewer pairs of rag & bone jeans. I drink less expensive wine. There are other compensations, needless to say.” 

“You two are ridiculously sweet, given it’s been three years now,” Beck says, and she finally looks amused instead of angry or disappointed. “I suppose Hudson did catch you, didn’t he?” 

Kurt smiles. “Every day.”


End file.
